


Sálvame

by brendspark03



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendspark03/pseuds/brendspark03
Summary: JinYoung debe salvar a YuGyeom, pero no sabe como... Debe decir la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde





	Sálvame

**Author's Note:**

> Apesto en los resúmenes.

YuGyeom se perdía en los movimientos de JinYoung mientras esté practicaba con la espada. Sus hermosas Runas en los brazos y esa del equilibro de la ira en su cuello se movían a la par que la espada zigzagueaba de aquí para allá con golpes certeros a enemigos invisibles. Pero lo que más le encantaba al de cabellos castaños, era esa hermosa y respingada curva que se veía perfectamente deseable con esos pantalones pegados. Desde los doce años el menor comenzó a sentir cierta atracción por el cazador tres años mayor, pero no fue hasta los dieciséis, cuando JinYoung de diecinueve comenzó su primera relación con un compañero de la Clave, que YuGyeom tuvo que confesarse a él mismo lo que sentía por el mayor. 

Ahora con veintiún años y con su primera misión a cuestas, era su oportunidad de hacérselo saber al pelinegro. Lo cual veía un tanto complicado, ya que según los comentarios de los demás cazadores, JinYoung había decidido dedicar todo su ser a la cacería de los demonios y no tenía tiempo para el amor. 

-Si lo miras por más tiempo se va a desgastar- comentó JaeBum en voz baja al sentarse a un lado del menor. JaeBum era el mayor en su pequeño círculo y por lo tanto era quien los entrenaba.   
-Calla hyung, te escuchará- se quejó el menor tomando su espada y acomodando la estela dentro de sus botas militares.   
-Solo un novato hace eso- YuGyeom se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de ese que se podría hacer pasar más como un ángel que como un nefilim.   
-Solo un tonto como tu me dice novato. Hoy será mi primera misión- se defendió YuGyeom sacando el pecho y levantándose del piso. Si había algo que YuGyeom disfrutaba de todo aquello, era ser más alto que el mayor.  
-Eres un novato- JinYoung puso los ojos en blanco para luego guardar ambas espadas detrás de su espalda.   
-Y será tu novato JinYoung. Has sido escogido para ser su cazador de apoyo- JaeBum notificó a ambos chicos con una sonrisa burlona -Y yo que tu lo haría, sino Wayland no te dará más misiones.   
-Imbécil- exclamó JinYoung enojado para luego darle un fuerte golpe a una de las bolsas de boxeo que se encontraban en todo el lugar de entrenamiento -Regreso en diez, más te vale estar listo para salir. 

\--- 

-¿Qué fue lo primero que asesinaste?- YuGyeom preguntó al azar mientras ambos iban caminando por detrás de un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad; según los contactos de la Clave, esa noche se daría una fiesta en ese lugar donde muchos subterráneos asistirán.   
-Un vampiro- contestó con frialdad el pelinegro caminando un poco más deprisa.   
-¿Que se sintió?- JinYoung puso los ojos en blanco tras esa nueva pregunta y sin avisar al menor, dio un salto en una de las ventanas abiertas para adentrarse al oscuro lugar.   
-Pudiste haberme avisado- se quejó el menor entrando de igual manera y acercándose al cuerpo ajeno.   
-¿Alguna ves te callas?- preguntó JinYoung con enojo quedándose quieto al escuchar pisadas acercándose.   
-Solo deja de…- YuGyeom no pudo terminar cuando el mayor le tapó la boca y con señales le advertía que alguien se acercaba. 

-Tenía que ser el gran Park JinYoung- la luz de la vieja habitación se encendió y parado en la entrada se encontraron con un hombre lobo, mejor conocido como Jackson.   
-Jackson… tendría que haber adivinado que vendrías- comentó JinYoung con indiferencia. En el aire era palpable que esos dos no se llevaban bien.   
-No deberías de estar aquí, somos demasiados para ustedes dos- comentó orgulloso el licántropo al ver que el otro cazador era apenas un niño.   
-Somos perfectamente capaces de combatir contra ustedes- YuGyeom miro por detrás al mayor y noto esa postura que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de pelear.   
-¿Como esta BamBam?- preguntó de repente Jackson con un tono de frustración.  
-¿Porque no se lo preguntas tú mismo?- respondió JinYoung más enojado de lo que estaba en un principio.   
-Porque por tu estúpida trampa, él ni siquiera desea verme… está en Idris ¿Cierto?-   
-¿Hasta cuando acabaras con eso? Yo no te tendí ninguna trampa. Tu le dejaste ver el monstruo que eres- JinYoung grito colérico, YuGyeom se acercó a él para evitar una pelea con el licántropo.   
-Y algún día verá el monstruo que eres tu. Todos lo verán- con una sonrisa triunfal Jackson se alejó de aquella habitación con rumbo al centro del gran edificio, donde ya se podía escuchar la música a todo lo que daba. 

La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo cuando YuGyeom noto como uno de los vampiros que ahí se encontraban, se llevaba a la parte trasera del lugar a una muy ebria humana. Era su momento de actuar y demostrarles a todos que era un buen cazador. Para JinYoung no pasó desapercibido el movimiento del menor, así que acercándose por detrás, lo fue siguiendo, dejaría que solo lidiara con el chupa sangre.   
Cuando entro a la habitación donde escuchó el ajetreo de una pelea solo fue capaz de ver cómo el pequeño YuGyeom sometía al vampiro antes de matarlo. Pero solo eso, porque un golpe seco y demasiado fuerte lo hizo perder el conocimiento. 

\---

-¿Dónde está YuGyeom?- fue lo primero que el pelinegro preguntó al abrir los ojos y pararse tan rápido de la cama que el vértigo lo hizo volver a recostarse.   
-Tranquilo- exclamó YoungJae tomando su pulso. A pesar de su corta edad, el chico era el encargado de la salud de los cazadores.   
-Responde YoungJae. ¿Dónde está YuGyeom?- JinYoung sintió su voz cortarse al ver el rostro del más joven -No… no mientas YoungJae.  
-Se lo llevaron- ahora fue JaeBum el que hablaba y entraba a la enfermería con un aire cansado. Le tendió una hoja a JinYoung y ahí con pintura roja se leía “Les demostraré quien es el verdadero monstruo”  
-Jackson- murmuró JinYoung levantándose de la cama dispuesto a salvar a su menor.   
-Calma JinYoung, no puedes ir hasta su guarida solo… además no sabemos dónde se encuentra- JaeBum le ordenó al chico sentarse con la mirada y este no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.   
-Debemos traer de vuelta a BamBam- 

JinYoung no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se sentía tan nervioso, no era algo muy regular en ellos sentirse así. Pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño al menor por su culpa. YuGyeom era inocente y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo.   
-Gracias por ayudarnos- el pelinegro habló tan bajo que le fue difícil a BamBam escucharlo.   
-Debemos salvar a YuGyeom, eso es lo único importante- el chico de roja cabellera intentó sonreír pero le fue imposible, en unos minutos vería a Jackson y todos los sentimientos volverían con más fuerza.   
-BamBam… se que tu al igual que Jackson, piensas que yo les puse una trampa. Pero juro por mi propia vida que no fue así- JinYoung sabía que Kunpi no solo se había ido por Jackson, sino también porque se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo. Pero esa noche en la batalla, el jamás pensó que se iban a encontrar con Jackson devorando a uno de los humanos que habían ido a proteger.   
-No te culpó JinYoung. Solo me culpo a mi por enamorarme de alguien como Jackson- las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro del menor y lo único que pudo hacer JinYoung fue abrazar a su viejo amigo con fuerza.   
-El te ama BamBam, por eso está haciendo todo esto. Deberías de hablar con él- BamBam se alejó de JinYoung con un manotazo y mirándolo con rabia negó con fuerza.   
-Una vez que traigamos a YuGyeom de vuelta, me volveré a ir- 

\--- 

-¿Bam….?- la pregunta de Jackson quedó en el aire cuando vio la mirada fría del pelirrojo. Este se encontraba entre JaeBum y JinYoung.   
-Deja ir a YuGyeom- exigió BamBam con un tono que no era el suyo. Se podía ver en el rostro del licántropo que eso le dolía.   
-¿Solo has venido aquí para salvar al cazador?- el resentimiento en las palabras de Jackson era más que visible. JinYoung sentía impotencia, sabía que el licántropo podría tomarlo de mala manera y hacer aquello más difícil.   
-Deja ir a YuGyeom. Por favor Jackson- esta vez BamBam habló amablemente, pero se podía notar lo mucho que le costaba.   
-Traigan al cazador- ordenó Jackson a dos de sus chicos y al instante entraron a una de las habitaciones para salir con él cuerpo inconsciente de YuGyeom. JinYoung intentó correr hacia el menor, pero al ver que Jackson alzaba la mano, se detuvo.   
-¿Le crees a él cuando dice que no tuvo nada que ver?- cuestionó el licántropo con un tono molesto, el ver a JinYoung siempre lograba sacar lo peor de él.   
-El no tuvo nada que ver Jackson. El no sabia que eras tu hasta que nos miraste- BamBam estaba furioso, su corazón a pesar de los meses lejos, no había podido olvidar ni un poco de lo que Jackson le hacía sentir.   
-Claro que si- Jackson se acercó al cuerpo sin fuerza de YuGyeom y a una velocidad sobrehumana, mordió el hombro del menor -Veamos si puedes matarlo JinYoung.   
JinYoung corrió hacia donde el cuerpo del menor iba a caer y antes de que este pegará de lleno en el piso, lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sorprendido por las lágrimas que empapaban sus propias mejillas, rodeo con fuerza el cuerpo ajeno con cuidado de no tocar la mordida, la cual se veía profunda, sin lugar a dudas el veneno del licántropo alfa estaba en el sistema del cazador y solo un milagro podría evitar que no se convirtiera en uno de esos subterráneos. 

\---

-BamBam se fue, solo el podría ser capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Jackson. Sin él no podremos obtener su sangre- JinYoung entre sueños escuchó que JaeBum y YoungJae hablaban. Toda la noche se la había pasado a un lado de la camilla donde descansaba YuGyeom. Su mano ya dolía de tanto que tomó la ajena; ni su mente ni su corazón le permitían alejarse del menor. El lo necesitaba.   
-¿Estás seguro que su sangre nos puede ayudar con el antídoto?- preguntó con cierta molestia JaeBum, sabía que nadie a parte de BamBam sería capaz de obtener un si del licántropo.   
-Estoy seguro. He leído los escritos de Magnus más de diez veces y ese antídoto evitaría que Yugy se convierta- contestó YoungJae con preocupación -pero solo tenemos hasta mañana, debe ser antes de la primera luna llena. 

A pesar de ser una persona conocida por su buen juicio, JinYoung ahora se encontraba entrado solo al lugar de los licántropos, sin armas y con una sola meta. Rogar por la vida de YuGyeom así tuviera que dar la propia.   
-Te lo ruego- soltó JinYoung al ser tomado por ambos brazos por los betas de Jackson y que con una patada lo hicieran caer de rodillas al piso.   
-¿Porque?- preguntó un burlón Jackson, dando una orden a sus chicos para que le dieran un fuerte golpe en el rostro al Nefilim.   
-Porque… porque YuGyeom es inocente. El no tiene nada que ver con ésto- respondió con dificultad el cazador, ganándose una patada en las costillas de ambos licántropos.   
-¿Por qué JinYoung?- insistió Jackson acercándose al pelinegro -Dime la verdad.   
-Porque lo amo- dándose por vencido, JinYoung habló con la verdad agachando su rostro, al instante hipnotizado por como el hilo de sangre se congregaba en el suelo.   
-¿Porque?- ese maldito de Jackson quería escuchar al cazador destrozado, tal como él se sentía sin su Bambie.  
-Porque lo amo. No podría matarlo… por favor Jackson. Mátame si es lo que necesitas, pero salva a YuGyeom de convertirse- las lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlas. JinYoung no podía imaginar un mundo sin su alegre YuGyeom, era verdad que él siempre lo alejaba y hacía como si no lo notase mirándolo; pero lo amaba. Amaba su tonta risa cuando caía de sopetón al hacer ejercicios cuerpo a cuerpo, amaba la manera en que sus ojos se cerraban cuando estaba concentrado, amaba esa inocencia que a veces solía ver a pesar de sus años y lo que más amaba, eran las simples cosas que hacía por él cuando nadie lo veía. YuGyeom se había convertido en su todo y para ese momento no le importaba la edad, como siempre le incomodo en el pasado; en ese momento solo le importaba salvar a su razón de ser.   
-Tienes una semana para decirle. Sino lo haces, lo matare con mis propias garras frente a ti- fue la advertencia final de Jackson antes de hacer que lo dejaran libre. 

\--- 

JinYoung dejó el tubo de sangre frente a un sorprendido YoungJae, que le tocó el rostro para comprobar las heridas por la paliza.   
-¿Es de él?- cuestionó YoungJae mirando el tubo y abriéndolo para depositar dos gotas en el mortero donde ya estaba preparado lo demás.   
-De quién más podría ser… obvio es de él- JinYoung suspiro cansado sintiendo como sus huesos lentamente se estaban reponiendo -Iré a dormir, hazlo bien. 

-Hyung- para cuando JinYoung despertó sintió un peso ajeno sobre su costado derecho y escuchó ese suave murmullo muy cerca de su oreja -¿Estás despierto?   
-¿Mmmmm…?- masculló JinYoung adormilado, sintiendo como una pierna juguetona se paseaba entre las suyas, incitandolo.   
-Despierta hyung- la voz se hizo un poco más profunda y al instante unos labios húmedos fueron recorriendo el cuello del pelinegro con dulzura.   
-YuGyeom… ¿que haces?- JinYoung trato de abrir los ojos, pero al instante una mano también muy juguetona comenzó a pasearse por todo su pecho imitando las líneas de todas sus runas y torturando sus pezones con algo de descaro.   
-Te voy a hacer mío hyung- rió con soltura el menor y fue lo que necesito JinYoung para comprender que su YuGyeom estaba bien.  
El pelinegro cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran y de un movimiento rápido se abrazó al cuerpo ajeno, quedando sobre el más alto. YuGyeom no pudo disimular la alegría que le daba que el nefilim se abrazara de esa manera a el.   
-Te amo hyung… desde los doce años te he amado y por fin puedo ser capaz de decirlo- el menor tomó a su hyung por el cuello para poder besarlo, un beso tierno, pero que a la par reflejaba todos los sentimiento que ambos tenían.  
-Yo también te amo YuGyeom… no sé cuándo ni cómo, pero te amo- confesó JinYoung sobre los labios ajenos, sus manos tomando con dulzura el rostro sonriente del menor. 

-Creo que no tendré que matarlo al final- se escuchó la voz rasposa de Jackson en el umbral de la puerta y al instante ambos cazadores se pusieron algo colorados, era bochornoso que los encontraran así. Pero poco les duró, ya que ambos preguntaron a la par ¿Tu que haces aquí?  
-Está conmigo- respondió la voz tranquila de BamBam tomando la mano del licántropo y sonriendo a sus amigos -Me alegra que estén por fin juntos. No puedo creer que hayan tardado tanto en hacerlo. Ni que haya tenido que venir mi novio a obligarlos.   
-Callate… diva que se va sin darle una oportunidad de redimirse al pobre licántropo- arremetió YuGyeom sonriente.   
-Me alegra que esten juntos de nuevo, Bambie. No sabes lo feliz que me hace- confesó JinYoung dirigiendo una mirada a su amigo y luego a su novio -Gracias Jackson, sin ti no habría podido confesar lo que sentía.   
-Cuando quieras gran Park JinYoung… ahora solo disfruta de tu novio y no lo dejes solo mucho tiempo, todavía es novato- con una risa suave Jackson y BamBam se alejaron de la habitación del cazador mayor para darles tiempo a solas. 

-¿Desde hace cuánto me amas hyung?- comenzó con el interrogatorio YuGyeom mientras con esa agilidad que solo un nefilim poseía, cambiaba de posición con el mayor -¿Que es lo que más te gusta de mi? ¿Me vas a defender en las misiones? ¿Te harían una runa del amor conmigo?  
-¿Alguna vez te callas YuGyeom?- preguntó el mayor con diversión poniendo los ojos en blanco cada que una nueva pregunta salió de los labios ajenos.   
-Solo cuando me besas- 

Y con esa confesión que más bien parecía invitación, JinYoung beso a YuGyeom con toda su razón, probando los labios y la cavidad bucal del menor como si de una delicia se tratase. Las manos de ambos conocieron cada rincón del cuerpo ajeno y para esa noche, ya se habían dicho te amo, más de las veces que por tontos no se habían atrevido a decir en el pasado. Aquellos dos harían un buen equipo en el campo de batalla, sin duda alguna, ambos se completan de una manera que pocos podían percibir.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni el mundo ni los personajes de Shadowhunters me pertenecen.


End file.
